dance memory returns
by redcat5
Summary: as Dipper and Mabel return to their everyday lives in piedmont. thing get a little boring. but when they heard about a School dance. they try to get on the fun. but a new evil follows them. and old friends return
1. Chapter 1

At Piedmont just a few month's after Bill's defeat. Dipper woke up from his Bed. And he woke up Mable from her Bed. As they both walk down the stairs to the kitchen to get some Breakfast. Then Dipper see a note on the fridge. Dipper pick it up and Read it. It's from their parents.

Dear kids we be gone until tonight. We already made your breakfast in the microwave. Get dress and get to School on time. Love Mom and Dad.

Mabel: man there never around much huh.

Dipper: five time this month.

Mabel: man do you remember our time in Gravity Falls.

Dipper: yep noting will make me forget that summer.

Then they both got dress grab their backpacks. And got on the Bus

in the bus Mabel was humming a song. And Dipper was redrawing the Journals that Bill destroy.

Then the Bus stop at the School. Dipper and Mabel walk to the hallway to get to their class. Put then Mabel stop to see at the school bulletin broad is a poster that said there going to be a School dance Friday night.

Mabel: oh my gosh. This is the greatest moment of my life. Our first school dance.

Dipper: oh great just what I need girls I want to ask for a date reject me.

Mabel: Dipper what's with you. You've been a real grouch lately.

Dipper: just never mind. Let's just get to first period already.

Then as Dipper and Mabel got to their math class. Dipper was paying attention but Mabel is drawing in her notebook. With pictures of Cats bunny's and Waddle's.

Then as the first period ended. Dipper and Mabel walk to the halls where the school's local bully Ken Dirter. Pull Dipper from behind.

Ken: hey dipping loser did you hear the Schools dance is coming up. Are you being a date.

Dipper: will you just leave me alone.

Ken: no way dork. And listen good the chances for you getting a date is the same as Frog singing and Dancing.

Mabel: just go away or I'm telling the teacher.

Ken: like you have the gut's. Later dorks.

Dipper: thanks Mabel.

Mabel: no problem Dipper I always got your back.

Dipper: yeah I know you do.

Mabel: Dipper let's got to the Dances.

Dipper: what.

Mabel: come on. It a great change of our boring lives. Come on I even help you find a date.

Dipper: oh come on no girl will like me.

Mabel: yes they will. Just trust me.

Dipper: well it might get us out of our routine.

Then the bell ring.

Mabel: time for second period.

They walk to their next class. But then a strange shadow from across the room glares at them from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

It's lunch time at the school. Dipper and Mabel are getting in line to get their lunches. Dipper got a roast beef sandwich, some soup, and a jello cup. Mabel got a salad, and some mini-bread sticks. They both sat down and started to eat their lunch.

"so Dipper. Math class was very hard today" said Mabel. Then Dipper said. "well not hard for me". "but English class was a little challenging".

Then a group of cute girls came to sit at the table next to Dipper and Mabel. " now your chance Dipper. Go to them and Ask them to go to the dance with you". Said Mabel as she encouraging Dipper. Then Dipper slowly walk to one of the girls and said awkwardly. " hey there. How you doing". Then the Girl's wave at Dipper awkwardly. And then Walk off. Dipper then got disappointed then Mabel Walk up to Dipper and said. "cheer up. I'm sure you'll take a girl to the dance"

when the last school bell ring it's time to go home. Before Dipper and Mabel got to the bus. A green hair girl in black clothing accidentally bump into him knocking both of them down. When they both got up. The girl said to Dipper. "hey are you okay". Then Dipper said. " I guess so. I've been though worse. Like last summer I fell off a cliff last summer". Then the Girl laugh and said. "your so funny. Do you want to go to the dance Friday night. Then Dipper excitedly said. "really okay sure yeah. My name is Dipper" then the girl said. "my name is Nova". Then Dipper said. "Nova that's a Pretty name". Then Nova laugh and said. " great see you". Then Dipper got on the Bus and Quietly but excitedly yell out. " yes oh yes. I got a date". Then Mabel sat next to her and said. "good for you dipper". But When the Bus stop at Dipper and Mabel's house. The twin got off the bus. And walk to the front door. But when Dipper grab the doorknob it's was already unlock. Both Dipper and Mabel got a little worried. But grab some courage and got inside. After they got inside. They see Both Stan and Ford in their living rooms. And not only the Stan twins. Also Soos and Wendy and Melody. They all said. "surprise".


End file.
